We Don't Talk Anymore?
by blackrystal
Summary: {Perpisahan itu terjadi sepenuhnya karena keegoisan Kim Jisoo- Tidak ada yang salah dari ambisi Yoongi- Jangan mengecewakan Rose - Aku harap kau mau menungguku - Aku tidak pernah beranjak dari perasaanku sejak empat tahun yang lalu noona}Cast : BTS, Blackpink, Jungkook, Jisoo, Yoongi(Suga), Jimin, Taehyung (V), Rose


Fanfiction by Blackrystal

Cast : Blackpink members, Rose, Jisoo, BTS members, Jungkook, Suga, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin

Summary :

Perpisahan itu terjadi sepenuhnya karena keegoisan Kim Jisoo; Tidak ada yang salah dari ambisi Yoongi; Jangan mengecewakan Rose; Aku harap kau mau menungguku; Aku tidak pernah beranjak dari perasaanku sejak empat tahun yang lalunoona;

 _We don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't laugh anymore. What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do._

Aroma kafein di sore itu mengusik indra penciuman Jungkook. Seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya ketika gadisnya melangkah ke dalam café. Kim Jisoo, gadis dengan semua hal yang diinginkan para lelaki dan Jungkook beruntung memilikinya. Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Jisoo, sungguh sebuah kombinasi pasangan yang sempurna. Jungkook seorang mahasiswa tingkat 2 di Departement of Instrumental Music di sebuah Universitas terkenal, dan Jisoo sedang menyelesaikan skripsinya untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana dari Departement of Acting.

" Jisoo _noona_ "

" Jungkook"

Jisoo duduk di hadapannya, rambut hitamnya tergerai indah. Jungkook menyukai Jisoo dengan semua yang ada dalam dirinya, entah bagaimana.

" _Noona_ mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Jungkook antusias

Jisoo menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Jungkook menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat daftar menu ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Jisoo sudah berada dibatas akhir kesempatannya untuk memulai debut, dengan banyak desakan dan pertanyaan dari berbagai pihak membuatnya semakin penat. Dan entah kenapa senyum Jungkook hari itu membuatnya ragu untuk memilih jalan yang harus diambilnya.

" Jisoo _noona_ , ada apa ?"

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia menghela nafas lelah, bibir nya kelu hendak berkata-kata. Dia memikirkan ucapan sahabatnya, Jennie, Jungkook mau tidak mau harus ikut berkorban untuk impiannya. Meskipun Jungkook tidak akan tahu penyebab Jisoo melakukannya

"Kita… Maksudnya…"

Jungkook menegakkan punggungnya, seakan waspada pada sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi. Perasaannya tidak nyaman, Jisoo menatap Jungkook seakan-akan dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

" _Noona_ baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook meraih tangan Jisoo yang ada di seberang nya. Tapi wajahnya bias ketika Jisoo menarik pelan tangan miliknya dari jangkauan Jungkook dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuan tubuhnya.

" Ada apa? " suara Jungkook terdengar khawatir

" Jungkook" Jisoo menjeda perkataannya "Aku minta maaf"

" Ada apa ? Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Jungkook mencoba tersenyum

Jisoo mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Jungkook baik, sungguh baik, tidak ada lagi laki-laki sebaik dia. Tapi Jisoo tidak cukup baik untuk Jungkook yang cukup berpuas diri dengan pencapaiannya sekarang, Jisoo berbeda dia ingin lebih dari ini, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari apa yang telah dicapainya.

" Aku ingin kita putus"

Jungkook menahan nafasnya ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Jisoo. Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggigit bibirnya tidak mampu menatap Jungkook yang tampak kebingungan.

" Kenapa ? Selama ini kita tidak pernah punya masalah. Kenapa tiba-tiba…" ucapan Jungkook dipotong oleh Jisoo

" Tidak, Jungkook. Yang salah bukan kita, tapi aku."

" Apa maksudnya ?"

" Aku tidak bisa bersamamu untuk saat ini"

"Tidak, jangan begini. _Noona_ jelaskan padaku, kau butuh waktu ? Aku akan menunggu _noona_ " Jungkook menatap Jisoo nanar, sedangkan gadisnya itu berusaha menghindari matanya

" Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan menungguku, tapi maafkan aku Jungkook."

Jisoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Jungkook ikut berdiri "Kim Jisoo?"

"Aku harus pergi" Jisoo melangkah keluar dari café itu, Jungkook mengekor di belakangnya

" Kim Jisoo" Jungkook meraih tangan Jisoo "Jelaskan padaku kenapa ? Apa aku salah?"

Jisoo berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang tampak tampan hari itu, dengan kaos putih polos dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang diikatkan di sekeliling jeans yang dipakainya. Jisoo ingin menertawakan dirinya suatu hari nanti ketika dia menyadari bahwa meninggalkan Jungkook adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi dia tetap meninggalkannya.

"Tidak Jungkook, kita baik-baik saja. Kamu sungguh memperlakukanku dengan baik, tidak pernah mengecewakanku sedikitpun. Aku menyayangimu dan…" ucapan Jisoo dipotong oleh Jungkook

" Lalu kenapa! Kalau memang kita baik-baik saja dan kamu menyayangiku." Jungkook menatap Jisoo "Kenapa kita harus berpisah?" tanyanya

"Aku harus bersama orang lain Jungkook."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar "Kenapa?" tanyanya

" Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya" ucap Jisoo menghela nafas

Jisoo tau akhirnya akan begini, Jungkook akan mencerca-nya dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang mempertanyakan alasan putusnya mereka. Dan mungkin paling parahnya adalah Jungkook akan benar-benar membencinya bila dia tau alasan Jisoo.

" Kenapa? Apa aku tidak berhak tau?"Jungkook menghela nafasnya tidak percaya "Siapa dia?"

Jisoo menatap Jungkook "Min Yoongi"

Dari semua patah hati yang dialami oleh Jungkook, tidak pernah sekali pun terbayangkan olehnya bahwa dia akan patah hati karena ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kim Jisoo, gadis sederhana yang ternyata tidak sesederhana yang Jungkook bayangkan. Kim Jisoo, gadis itu memiliki banyak rahasia dan ambisi yang tidak diungkapnya. Terlebih lagi dia ditinggalkan untuk bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah Jungkook bayangkan dirinya akan selevel dengan rivalnya itu. Tidak akan pernah, Jungkook tidak akan pernah seperti Min Yoongi. Jungkook tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti kakak tingkatnya itu.

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking—_

 _You've been looking for_

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_

 _'Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

 _Why I can't move on_

 _Just the way you did so easily_

Jungkook meraih majalah yang ada di etalase toko buku itu, membawanya ke kasir sambil tersenyum kecil. Alunan lagu yang diputar toko buku itu membuatnya ingin berlama-lama disana, tapi dia harus pergi secepatnya. Matanya mencari Park Jimin, teman satu agensinya yang datang bersamanya tadi, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Jimin.

" Anda sering datang kesini" ucap pegawai toko itu

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya " Ah, iya" ucapnya sambil menggosok ujung hidung dibalik masker yang dikenakannya

" Dan sering membeli majalah ini. Haha, maaf bila lancang, tapi sepertinya anda fans nya Kim Jisoo ya ?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum kecil "Apakah sejelas itu?" tanyanya

" Hahaha, mungkin sejelas itu kalau saya melihat anda pergi kesini tiap kali dia menjadi cover majalah dan membelinya"

" Yahh, sebut saja saya penggemar nya haha" tawa Jungkook terasa getir

Pegawai toko buku itu lalu memasukkan majalah edisi terbaru itu ke dalam kantong plastik lalu memberikannya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu lalu membeli sekaleng soda dari mini mart terdekat sambil menunggu Jimin yang belum keluar dari toko buku.

" Jungkook!" panggil Jimin

" Jimin _hyung_ " Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin yang berada di seberang jalan

Jimin berjalan menuju Jungkook, lalu meraih sekaleng soda yang masih baru yang disodorkan oleh Jungkook.

" Apa yang kamu beli ?" Tanya Jimin penasaran

Jungkook mengangkat kantong plastik yang bawanya "Seperti yang _hyung_ tau"

Jimin menatap Jungkook lalu memutar bola matanya. Jimin adalah sahabat Jisoo sekaligus Jungkook sejak mereka berdua masih berpacaran di bangku kuliah. Jimin merupakan kakak tingkat Jungkook dan juga teman seumuran Jisoo.

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan berkomentar" ucap Jimin

" Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Jungkook

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya "Kenapa tidak kamu telpon saja dia ?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Aku mengganti nomor ponselku sejak saat itu"

" Kenapa ?"

" Entahlah" Jungkook menghela nafas

" Kamu ini bodoh "

Jungkook paham betul itu sebuah pernyataan dari Jimin, bukan pertanyaan. Memang benar mungkin dia bodoh. Dan malam ini dia sudah punya rencana, ada sebuah acara yang harus dihadirinya. Perilisan film terbaru Kim Jisoo dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pesta di _club_ malam milik Min Yoongi, dan dunia memang sempit, Jungkook diminta untuk membuat _soundtrack_ film itu. Kim Jisoo sudah meraih apa yang diinginkannya, menjadi seorang bintang utama dari film sebesar itu.

"Sudah berapa tahun omong-omong ?" Tanya Jimin

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya " Empat, mungkin ?"

" Dan dia masih bersama Min Yoongi, Jungkook." Ucap Jimin menaruh kaleng soda yang kosong "Waktu nya mencari orang lain"

" Kalau begitu carikan untukku, _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook berkelakar

" Yang benar saja! Sudah berapa wanita yang kukenalkan padamu tapi kamu terus saja menghindari mereka" ucap Jimin kesal

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Jimin. Tawanya memudar dan dia menatap Jimin dengan getir "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya _hyung_ "

Dari semua patah hati yang dialami oleh Jungkook, tidak pernah sekali pun terbayangkan olehnya akan sesulit ini untuk melupakan Kim Jisoo. Usia hubungan mereka tidak terlalu lama, Jungkook pernah menjalin hubungan lebih lama dari pada dengan Jisoo tapi dia bisa melupakannya dengan mudah. Tapi Kim Jisoo terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan atau mungkin Jeon Jungkook yang tidak mau melupakan.

 _Don't wanna know. Kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's holdin' onto you so tight. The way I did before_

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game. Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

Rose, mengetuk berkali-kali apartemen Jungkook. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, entah ada dimana Jeon Jungkook sekarang pikirnya. Empat jam lagi acara perilisan film yang harus dihadirinya akan dimulai, tapi Jeon Jungkook belum menunjukkan batang hidung nya dari tadi. Rose berkali-kali menelpon ponsel Jungkook tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Tiba-tiba dia terpikir untuk menelpon Jimin, mungkin saja mereka sedang bertemu

" Chh, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar merepotkan" keluh Rose

Tak lama kemudian terdengar jawaban dari Jimin "Halo?"

" Jimin _oppa_ , ini Rose. Apakah _oppa_ bersama Jungkook?"

" Memangnya ada apa Rose? "

" Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk perilisan film malam ini, dan dia belum datang dari tadi. Dia seharusnya sudah berada di ruang rias sejak 2 jam yang lalu"

" Sudah coba cari di apartemennya ?" Tanya Jimin

" Aku berada di apartemen nya sekarang, tapi tampaknya tidak ada orang disini"

" Uhmm" Jimin terhenti sejenak, memikirkan apakah dia harus memberitahu Rose

" Ada apa? " Rose menunggu jawaban Jimin " _Oppa_ menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanya Rose

"Ani, eum begini… Tadi siang dia bersamaku tapi setelah itu kami berpisah. A-aku, aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana setelah kami dari toko buku Rose" Ucap Jimin akhirnya

Rose, mengeraskan rahangnya. Jeon Jungkook pasti membeli majalah Kim Jisoo lagi, pikir Rose. Sudah enam tahun dan pria itu belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasih nya itu. Sudah empat tahun dan Jungkook masih saja berharap pada Jisoo. Sudah empat tahun Rose berusaha, hingga rela menjadi manager pribadi pria ini, tapi dia sedikit pun tidak pernah berpaling.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jimin _oppa_ " ucap Rose

Jimin menutup ponselnya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Rose. Dia menatap Jungkook yang ada di hadapannya yang sedang menatap majalah dengan Kim Jisoo sebagai covernya

" Kamu tidak akan pergi? Rose sibuk mencarimu" ucap Jimin

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Jimin "Entahlah" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya ringan, seolah-olah tidak ada masalah bila dia tidak menghadiri acara perilisan film itu

Jimin menghela nafas "Rose akan berada dalam masalah bila kamu tidak datang di acara itu Jungkook"

" Jadi…" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya lagi " _Hyung_ mengkhawatirkanku atau dia? "

Jimin berdecak kesal, "Jangan membuatku harus menyeretmu, Jungkook" ucapnya

"Coba saja, kau terlalu pendek untuk menyeretku _hyung_ "

Jimin mengabaikan ledekan yang dilemparkan oleh Jungkook "Ini kesempatanmu untuk dikenal lebih banyak orang. Dan jangan bilang kamu akan menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena tidak ingin bertemu Kim Jisoo" ucap Jimin sinis

Jungkook mendelik marah, " _Hyung_ tidak tau apa-apa" ucapnya

" _Hyung_ , _tidak , tau , apa-apa_ " Jimin mengulangi ucapan Jungkook sambil mencibir "Oh, jangan kamu anggap aku tidak tau masalahmu Jeon Jungkook. Jangan berperilaku seperti remaja labil yang baru putus cinta lalu tiba-tiba menjadi alergi bertemu mantannya. Asal kamu tau, banyak orang yang sudah berkorban untuk karirmu ini. Dan jangan membuat mereka kecewa Jeon Jungkook" Jimin mengeraskan rahangnya kesal

"Jangan membuat Rose kecewa" tambahnya lirih

Jungkook menatap Jimin, _hyung_ yang paling dekat dengannya itu punya banyak rahasia yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan mudah Jungkook ketahui. Tentang perasaannya misalnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jisoo" Jungkook menelan ludahnya berat " _Hyung_ tidak tau betapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku takut ketika bertemu dengan Jisoo _noona_ aku akan bertemu dengan Yoongi _sunbae_. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi _sunbae_. Dia terasa begitu besar, hingga membuatku merasa kecil dan tidak akan pantas pernah bersama dengan kekasihnya dulu"

" Jungkook" Jimin merasa menyesal telah berucap sesuatu seperti itu

"Mereka terlihat begitu cocok. Bahkan aku tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain ketika mereka berdua bersanding."

Dari semua patah hati yang dialami oleh Jungkook, tidak pernah sekali pun terbayangkan olehnya dia akan merasa sekecil ini usai ditinggalkan Kim Jisoo. Gadis itu meninggalkan banyak kesan untuk Jeon Jungkook. Gadis itu pula yang membuatnya bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti sekarang.

 _That we don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore. We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't laugh anymore. What was all of it for? Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

Rose merapikan jas hitam yang Jungkook kenakan sambil menghela nafas lalu menatap pria di hadapannya itu sambil menunjukkan seulas senyumnya. Tapi Jungkook hanya menatap lurus ke hadapan cermin, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya

" Jungkook" panggil Rose lirih

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya tampak tersadar dari lamunannya "Iya ?"

"Maaf" Rose mengulum bibirnya lalu menghela nafas "Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan _sajangnim_ untuk membuatmu melewatkan acara ini" ucap Rose

"Bukan salah siapa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa" Jungkook menatap Rose sejenak "Sungguh"

" Tapi…"

"Kenapa kamu tidak makan saja dulu? Aku rasa Jimin _hyung_ pasti mau menemani mencari makan. Aku baik-baik saja disini "

Rose menatap Jungkook curiga "Kamu tidak akan kabur kan?" tanyanya

"Tidak" Jungkook tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah" Rose lalu keluar dari ruangan itu

Jungkook tak lama setelah Rose keluar dari ruang tunggu pribadi miliknya, dia beranjak dari kursi rias dan berjalan keluar. Melewati lorong, berpapasan dengan beberapa orang terkenal sambil menyunggingkan senyum dan mengucap selamat malam, ketika kedua matanya menangkap bayangan segerombolan orang berjalan menuju kearahnya, tapi bukan orang-orang itu yang mencuri fokusnya tapi sesosok wanita dengan gaun hitam yang sangat dikenalinya. Kim Jisoo.

Jisoo tau matanya tidak salah ketika melihat Jeon Jungkook berdiri di ujung lain lorong ruang tunggu para tamu undangan, menatapnya penuh harap dengan air muka yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Produser Park disampingnya tampak bersemangat ketika melihat Jeon Jungkook dan membiarkan Jisoo berjalan mendahului mereka seakan-akan menghampiri Jeon Jungkook yang hanya berdiri mematung disana.

"Jisoo ini adalah Jeon Jungkook, tampaknya kamu pasti tau siapa dia kan? Dia adalah si jenius yang menyumbangkan suaranya untuk _soundtrack_ film ini. Dan Jungkook ini Kim Jisoo, bintang utama dalam film ini." Ucap Produser itu

Acara perkenalan membosankan dan tidak berguna yang dilakukan oleh Produser itu ingin sekali dipotong oleh Jungkook dan langsung menanyakan kabar Jisoo atau bahkan memeluknya. Jungkook tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, berusaha menampikan senyuman senormal mungkin yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Tentu saja aku tau Produser Park. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kim Jisoo" Jisoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil berusaha keras untuk menahan buncahan emosi yang ada didalam dadanya

Jungkook berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Sepertinya tidak salah memang Kim Jisoo menjadi bintang utama film ini, Jungkook harus mengakui profesionalitas Kim Jisoo, bahwa bagaimana gadis itu mengucapkan kata demi kata, mengulurkan tangan senatural mungkin, dan senyum kecil yang tidak tampak terpaksa, seolah-olah menunjukkan mereka berdua tidak pernah punya cerita sebelumnya.

Sesaat setelah meraih tangan Jisoo, Jungkook dengan enggan melepasnya. "Mungkin Jisoo sudah lupa, tapi kita kita merupakan alumni dari Universitas yang sama" ucap Jungkook berusaha mencari sedikit celah dibalik perilaku kelewat normal dari Kim Jisoo

"Benar-benar tidak disangka. Sepertiya Universitas kalian menghasilkan alumni-alumni yang sukses di bidangnya masing-masing" ucap Produser dengan nada kagum

"Ya, aku mengenalmu" Jisoo berujar singkat

" Bukankah Yoongi juga lulus dari Universitas yang sama,Jisoo ? Aneh rasanya Yoongi tidak pernah bicara tentang Jungkook denganku "

Jungkook tersenyum kecut ketika Produser Park menyinggung nama Min Yoongi "Ya, memang saya tidak terlalu aktif dalam kegiatan kampus, berbeda dengan Yoongi _sunbae_. Dia senior yang mengagumkan"

Produser melirik jam tangan miliknya lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook "Ah, tampaknya ada beberapa hal yang harus kutunjukkan pada Jisoo, Jungkook. Kalau begitu aku dan Jisoo pergi dulu ya, sampai ketemu nanti" ucapnya lagi

Jisoo merasa seolah-olah harus menyeret kakinya satu persatu untuk pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Produser Park sudah berjalan maju beberapa meter dan terhenti ketika bertemu seorang temannya, meninggalkan Jisoo, Jungkook dan semua kenormalan yang terjadi diantara mereka terasa begitu janggal hingga membuat Jisoo sulit bernafas dengan benar. Semua sikapnya akan terasa sempurna bila Jungkook tidak memanggil namanya. Rasanya sungguh sulit untuk tidak berlari ke dalam pelukkan Jeon Jungkook pada saat ini

"Kim Jisoo"

"Y-ya?" Jisoo menoleh

" Empat tahun belakangan ini… Apa kau bahagia ?" Jungkook menahan nafasnya menunggu jawaban dari Jisoo

Nafas Jisoo rasanya tercekat tiba-tiba, Jungkook dan mulut cerdasnya menanyakan pertanyaan menohok Jisoo tepat sasaran " Debutku berjalan mulus. Karirku juga, aku rasa… a-aku cukup bahagia"

" Aku tidak bertanya tentang karirmu _noona_ "

Jungkook berbalik menghela nafas kecewa. Jisoo berdiri menatap nanar ke arah Jungkook, dia melirik Produser Park yang masih sibuk mengobrol singkat dengan temannya

"Jungkook" Jisoo menjeda ucapannya "Bila kau masih mampu… Aku harap kau masih menungguku"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil " Yang harus kau tau, aku tidak pernah beranjak dari perasaanku sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Jadi berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?"

Jisoo melihat sorot kecewa yang ditampilkan oleh Jungkook. Jisoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu meninggalkan seulas senyuman sebelum berjalan pergi mengekor pada Produser yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan didepan. Jungkook hanya bisa melihat punggung Jisoo yang perlahan menjauhinya.

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_

 _Who knows how to love you like me_

 _There must be a good reason that you're gone_

 _Every now and then I think you might want me to_

 _Come show up at your door_

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

Jungkook lalu duduk di salah satu kursi menghadap cermin yang penuh dengan peralatan make up. Jungkook menghela nafas meraih ponsel bewarna hitam miliknya lalu menatap wallpaper gambar foto dirinya dan Jisoo. Empat tahun berlalu begitu cepat, pikirnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi beberapa hal masih tetap sama contohnya wallpaper itu. Berapa kalipun Jungkook mengganti ponselnya dengan merk terbaru dia tetap menggunakan foto mereka sebagai wallpaper nya.

"Jungkook" sebuah suara mengusik pendengaran Jungkook

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, melihat pantulan orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Rahangnya mengeras menatap orang yang bediri disana. Min Yoongi

"Boleh aku duduk?" Yoongi bertanya

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Deru nafasnya berpacu cepat, menatap Yoongi yang duduk di kursi samping kanannya. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu menumpuk kakinya dengan santai.

" _Soundtrack_ milikmu bagus" ucap Yoongi tersenyum

" Terimakasih" suara Jungkook terdengar aneh

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, tak sengaja matanya menatap ponsel Jungkook yang layarnya masih menyala. Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali lalu tersenyum kecut menghela nafas. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi lalu mengalihkan pandang nya tidak nyaman

" Jisoo dan saya adalah sepasang keka…." Ucapan Jungkook dipotong oleh Yoongi

" Dulu" ucap Yoongi cepat seraya mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya,memantik api lalu menyulut ujungnya. Menyodorkan bungkusnya pada Jungkook yang dengan cepat menggeleng keras.

" Kamu tidak merokok?" Tanya Yoongi

" Tidak" Jungkook menjawab singkat

" Menjaga suaramu Tuan Penyanyi?" Tanya Yoongi terkekeh kecil

"Bukan" Jungkook terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cermin "Jisoo tidak pernah suka aku merokok"

Yoongi menatap tajam Jungkook "Aku mencoba bersikap baik Jungkook. Tapi tampaknya ada hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjalin baik bila kita bertemu."

Jungkook terperanjat melihat reaksi Min Yoongi, memutar otaknya yang terisi puluhan pertanyaan mengapa rahang Yoongi mengeras, helaan nafasnya terdengar kasar, dan tatapan tajam tak bersahabat itu muncul. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi kesimpulan rasa penasaran Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul.

"Anda cemburu padaku, Yoongi _sunbae_?"

Min Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya menertawakan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jeon Jungkook. Min Yoongi seorang musisi yang berhasil mengeluarkan puluhan single sukses, Min Yoongi yang memiliki berbagai perusahaan di banyak bidang, Min Yoongi yang berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jisoo bertahan selama 4 tahun, cemburu pada Jeon Jungkook?

"Apa menurutmu masuk akal Jungkook?"

Jungkook menggeretakkan gigi-gigi nya menahan amarah "Tidak. Aku sendiri berpikir itu tidak mungkin"

"Kau benar"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa _sunbae_ kemari?"

Yoongi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya "Aku senang kamu bertanya"

" _Well_ , aku akan dianggap tidak sopan bila tidak menawari segelas minuman untuk _sunbae_. Mau apa?" Jungkook beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju meja _buffet_ kecil yang terletak di sisi lain ruang tunggu miliknya

" _I'm good with anything_ "

"Aku harap _sunbae_ cukup suka _cola_ " Jungkook meraih sekaleng minuman bersoda dari sisi lain meja

"Jungkook" Yoongi memanggil namanya

Jungkook menoleh "Ya?"

"Keberatan bila Jisoo kulamar malam ini?"

Jungkook menggeretakkan giginya mencoba mengatur nafas nya. Tubuh Jungkook kini telah menghadap Yoongi sambil bersandar di meja _buffet_ , meletakkan kedua tangannya sejajar disamping tubuhnya salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam _cola_ yang akan di berikannya pada Yoongi.

Jungkook mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali "Untuk apa bertanya padaku ? Agak lucu kedengarannya, karena, karena seperti yang _sunbae_ tau…" Jungkook memberi jeda seraya menegakkan tubuhnya waspada "K-kami, kami sudah selesai sejak empat tahun lalu"

"Hubungan antara kalian memang sudah selesai. Tapi perasaanmu belum usai" Yoongi menghembuskan kepulan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya "Apakah perkiraanku salah?"

Tatapan nanar Jungkook diarahkannya ke lantai putih ruang tunggu miliknya "Apa menurut _sunbae_ aku masih berhak untuk memintanya tetap bersamaku ?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar seraya menatap Yoongi yang duduk diseberangnya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu tampak terlalu sulit untuk disaingi oleh Jungkook " Setelah empat tahun yang dia lewati bersamamu ?" Pertanyaan retoris itu diajukan Jungkook dengan berat hati

Yoongi mematikan ujung rokok miliknya lalu berdiri menghampiri Jungkook. Termagut-magut merapikan sisi luar jas hitam yang dikenakan Jungkook menepuk-nepuk kecil debu yang ada disana "Kamu benar. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan memangnya?" Salah satu bibir Yoongi terangkat angkuh

Harga diri Jungkook rasanya tercoreng oleh senyuman angkuh yang ditampilkan oleh Min Yoongi. Atau memang dia sudah kehilangannya sejak empat tahun lalu?

 _Don't wanna know_

 _If you're looking into her eyes_

 _If she's holdin' onto you so tight_

 _The way I did before_

 _I overdosed_

 _Should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

Riuh dan tepuk tangan malam itu membuat Jungkook merindukan tempat tidurnya lebih dari apapun. Mungkin setelah berendam di air hangat lalu bergelung di selimutnya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada menunggu acara utama malam ini. Jungkook memilih untuk pura-pura tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Jisoo berdiri melamun di sudut ruangan sendirian sedangkan Yoongi bertukar kabar dengan para koleganya, yang entah kenapa bisa diundang didalam acara yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka.

Bukan sekali dua kali Jungkook memergoki tatapan Jisoo diarahkan kepadanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Lagipula apa hak nya untuk berharap setelah malam ini? Setelah Jisoo akan dilamar oleh Min Yoongi.

" Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jungkook

Taehyung atau lebih dikenal sebagai V, merupakan salah satu teman Jungkook dan juga Jimin, yang kebetulan merupakan adik tiri Min Yoongi. Taehyung lebih dikenal sebagai seorang penulis naskah dibandingkan hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi, entahlah sepertinya kedua orang itu memilih untuk menutupinya dari publik meskipun tentu saja beberapa teman dekat mereka mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Um… Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" Jungkook menyesap _wine_ ditangannya

Jungkook bukan penggemar alkohol sebenarnya, tapi lingkungan tempat dia berkerja mengharuskannya untuk terbiasa dengan minuman memabukkan itu. Puluhan perayaan dan pesta rilisnya album atau kesuksesan konser selalu berhubungan dengan alkohol, alhasil mau tidak mau Jungkook harus beradaptasi untuk tetap bertahan di industri ini. Berbeda dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang memang menyukai alkohol dan hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin erat karena alkohol.

" Aku bertemu dengannya tadi, _hyung_ " Jungkook kembali menenggak gelas miliknya entah sudah yang keberapa

Taehyung menoleh sambil mengernyitkan dahinya "Siapa ? Kim Jisoo?"

"Ya" Jungkook menuang lagi cairan bening itu ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong kembali

" Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Taehyung tahu semua cerita mengenai Jungkook dan Jisoo. Meskipun dia memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan yang lebih dekat secara dokumen terhadap Min Yoongi, tapi dia memilih bersikap netral bila menyangkut cinta segitiga antara kakak tirinya, teman satu angkatannya, dan adik tingkat jeniusnya itu.

"Dia bicara sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti" Jungkook mulai merasa muak dengan acara malam ini

Pesta itu diadakan sesaat setelah jumpa pers dilakukan tadi sore, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan masing-masing tamu undangan sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi acara ramah tamah yang memakan banyak waktu, kecuali untuk mereka yang memerlukan dukungan untuk proyek yang sedang direncanakannya. Seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang yang masih mengelilingi Min Yoongi saat ini, berharap bahwa pengusaha sekaligus musisi kaya raya itu mau mendanai proyek mereka.

Taehyung menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas, Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari saku jas nya

" Berikan padaku"

"Apa ?" Taehyung yang telah menggapit sebatang rokok dibibirnya menatap Jungkook heran

Jungkook berdecak kesal mengulang ucapannya dengan lebih sopan "Tolong berikan padaku"

" Kukira kau tidak merokok" Ucap Taehyung mencari pemantik api di saku jasnya yang lain

Jungkook kembali menenggak minuman di gelas miliknya. Sesaat kemudian Jungkook mencoba meraih kotak rokok yang berada diatas meja, tapi Taehyung dengan sigap menyimpannya kembali.

" Kau mabuk" ucap Taehyung menyalakan rokok miliknya

" Persetan" Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar

" Hei, apa yang salah denganmu sebenarnya ?" Taehyung menyentuh lengan atas Jungkook

Jungkook menatap Taehyung "Aku hanya ingin merokok, berikan padaku _hyung_ "

Taehyung akhirnya menyerah, dia merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan sekotak rokok serta pemantik api miliknya. Jungkook mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menyalakannya, menyesapnya panjang merasakan bagaimana asap rokok itu membara di dadanya.

" Aku benci _hyung_ mu" ucap Jungkook sesaat kemudian

Taehyung terkekeh pelan "Aku juga" ucapnya membuang abu yang terkumpul di ujung rokoknya

Kedua iris gelap milik Taehyung menatap kearah Min Yoongi yang dikelilingi oleh koleganya. Ibu Taehyung dan Ayah Yoongi memutuskan untuk menikah ketika Taehyung berusia 18 tahun dan Yoongi 20 tahun. Setelah ayah kandungnya meninggal ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, dan pada tahun depannya dia paham bahwa Ibunya mulai beranjak dari rasa kehilangan atas meninggalnya Ayah Taehyung. Di usia 17 tahun itulah pertama kalinya dia bertemu Min Yoongi. Kedua remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu memergoki kedua orang tua mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman didepan restoran Italia seusai makan malam berdua.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 tahun dia mengenal Min Yoongi, Taehyung belum mampu mengatasi rasa takutnya akan ambisi dan aura kepemimpinan yang mendominasi dari Yoongi. Min Yoongi punya banyak koneksi, itu hal pertama yang dipelajari Taehyung ketika dia mendapatkan penolakan dari Agensu atas naskah miliknya setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya dia menghadiahi sebuah bogem mentah di wajah pucat kakak tirinya itu. Alasan penolakannya ? Juru bicara mereka dengan dingin menyuruh Taehyung untuk minta maaf kepada Min Yoongi.

Sejak saat itu dia paham bahwa mencari masalah dengan Min Yoongi sama saja dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang berbaik hati tidak menghancurkan karir Taehyung, mengingat mereka masih berhubungan keluarga secara dokumen. Bila tidak, entah apa yang mungkin dialami oleh Taehyung.

" Dia akan melamar Jisoo malam ini" Jungkook menggeretakkan rahangnya

" Jangan bercanda." Ucap Taehyung membiarkan rokok diantara jarinya terjatuh begitu saja

Jungkook menatap Taehyung "Aku tidak bercanda, _hyung_ "

"Jungkook" Taehyung menyesap margarita miliknya, setelah itu menatap Jungkook khawatir "Yoongi _hyung_ … Dia itu berbahaya. Jangan mencari masalah. Aku paham perasaanmu dengan Jisoo, tapi kuharap kau tidak bertindak gegabah"

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya gelisah. Dia paham bahwa Yoongi gila kuasa, dan Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yoongi di pasar gelap tapi yang pasti dia pernah mendengar bahwa Yoongi punya pamor yang cukup ditakuti disana dan dia pandai memainkan peran di industri hiburan sebagai musisi berbakat pasangan aktris paling terkenal Kim Jisoo sedangkan di pasar gelap mungkin dia tidak segan bermain kotor untuk bisnisnya. Dan bila Jungkook nekad melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Yoongi, Taehyung bisa membayangkan Jungkook hanya tinggal nama besok hari

"Aku tidak berniat bertindak bodoh" Jungkook menghela nafas memainkan gelas miliknya yang masih terisi setengah

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yoongi beranjak menjauh dari para koleganya, minta izin undur diri untuk menghampiri adik tirinya dan pesaing beratnya sejenak. Dilihatnya kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu membicarakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi entah mengapa terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Taehyung cukup sigap melihat pergerakan Yoongi yang semakin dekat dengan meja mereka.

" _Hyung_ " ucap Taehyung menyapa kikuk

Hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Kesuksesan yang Taehyung raih sekarang bisa dibilang karena kewaspadaannya untuk tidak mengganggu urusan Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sendiri juga tampaknya tidak punya inisiatif untuk melancarkan jalan karir milik Taehyung meskipun dia punya koneksi dimana-mana. Secara dokumen mereka memang bisa disebut keluarga tapi didalam industri ini mereka berdua lebih tepat disebut sebagai kolega.

"Tidak kusangka kalian saling mengenal" ucap Yoongi ringan, seolah-olah obrolan penuh kebencian di ruang tunggu milik Jungkook tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

" V _hyung_ adalah teman Jimin _hyung_ salah satu _choreographer_ di agensiku. Jadi kami saling mengenal" Jungkook membuang abu yang terkumpul di ujung rokok yang diisapnya

" Ahh, benarkah? Kau sudah mengenalnya lama, Taehyung? Kenapa tidak pernah bercerita?"

Taehyung menangkap nada sindiran dari ucapan Yoongi " Kau tahu kan _hyung_ …" Taehyung menampilkan senyum kotaknya seolah tidak paham ucapan sakartis Yoongi " Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, apalagi membuat banyak orang tahu bahwa kita punya hubungan "

Rahang Yoongi mengeras mendengar ucapan Taehyung "Wah, kau pandai bicara sekarang Kim Taehyung"

" Mungkin V _hyung_ tidak perlu mengenalkan teman-temannya pada _sunbae_. Karena tampaknya…" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya " _Sunbae_ juga tidak punya minat tentang kehidupan V _hyung_. Kenapa harus berpura-pura dihadapanku, _sunbae_?"

Yoongi menaikkan sudut bibirnya berniat mengutuk Jeon Jungkook dan mulut liciknya, akan tetapi dia memilih menghela nafas kecil. Ada banyak kolega miliknya yang butuh image baik dari seorang Min Yoongi.

" Yoongi" Jisoo menyentuh lengan atas Yoongi, mengintrupsi ketegangan yang tercipta diantara tiga pemuda itu

Jungkook tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerombolan orang dibelakang Yoongi, memilih mengabaikan kedatangan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba. Taehyung sendiri menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi seulas senyum kecil kepada Jisoo yang baru saja datang.

" Ah kenalkan ini Kim Jisoo" Yoongi melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Jisoo "Kekasihku"

Jungkook menghisap rokoknya lagi " _Sunbae_ " Dialihkannya pandangan matanya ke arah Yoongi

" Hm?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil menanggapi Jungkook

" Aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Jadi…" Jungkook tersenyum menjeda ucapannya "Mari berhenti berpura-pura"

Taehyung merasakan sulit bernafas di tengah ketiga orang yang diam-diam saling melemparkan ucapan sakartis ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jisoo yang sedikit merengut melihat rokok di ujung tangan Jungkook.

Iris mata Yoongi menggelap mendengar ucapan blak-blak an dari Jungkook, akan tetapi bukan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu alih-alih dia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Taehyung dan Jisoo merasa bergidik seakan-akan Min Yoongi sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya

" _Well_ ,tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan pada nya Jisoo? Sudah lama bukan sejak kalian terakhir bertemu ?" Bukannya menyerang Jungkook dengan balasan yang lebih licik, Yoongi malah bertanya kepada Jisoo yang berdiri di sampingnya

Jisoo menelan ludahnya gugup sambil menampilkan senyum canggung " Kau…" Jisoo menahan nafasnya sejenak " Tampak baik, Jungkook"

" Kurasa _noona_ juga" Jungkook tersenyum kecil "Yah, _tampak_ baik"

" Apa kabarmu Taehyung?" Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook

Taehyung menoleh kaget " Ah, yaa seperti yang kau tau, aku baik-baik saja. Selamat atas keberhasilan film ini Jisoo" ucap Taehyung tulus

" Terima kasih" Jisoo tersenyum simpul

" Kukira kau tidak merokok Jungkook?" ujaran sinis dari Yoongi membuat Jungkook tak tahan untuk menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kesal

" Setelah kupikir _sunbae_ ternyata tidak ada salahnya untuk kembali merokok" Jungkook menanggapi ucapan Yoongi

" Aku tidak tahu kau pernah merokok. Selama ini kau tidak pernah ikut nimbrung bila aku dan Jimin merokok " ucap Taehyung kaget

" Sudah lama sepertinya sejak linting terakhir yang kau hisap, benarkan?" Tanya Yoongi

" Yaa, lama sekali" Jungkook menatap Yoongi menantang "Mungkin sekitar empat tahun lalu"

Jisoo mengulum bibirnya gelisah, dia tidak bodoh dalam menangkap maksud ucapan Jungkook tadi. Empat tahun yang lalu sejak hubungan mereka hancur dan diputuskan sepihak oleh Jisoo. Entah benar atau tidak Jungkook berhenti merokok sejak mereka berpisah.

 _That we don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

 _We don't laugh anymore_

 _What was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_

 _Like we used to do_

Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak Yoongi yang membawa mereka menjauh dari Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jisoo mengakui bahwa berat rasanya ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Jungkook. Perpisahan itu sepenuhnya terjadi karena keegoisan Kim Jisoo, dan dia mengakuinya. Meninggalkan Jungkook untuk bersama Yoongi, yang bahkan selama empat tahun terakhir tidak memberikannya kesan bahwa mereka sedang menjalin hubungan adalah sebuah tindakan sembrono. Min Yoongi dan Kim Jisoo, yang sama diantara mereka hanyalah ambisi yang mereka punya. Tidak ada perasaan disana. Tapi ini menjadi semakin rumit ketika Min Yoongi mulai menahan Jisoo untuk tetap bersamanya

Sikap Yoongi untuk menahan Jisoo bersamanya timbul ketika Jungkook memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi rookie satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Kemunculan Jeon Jungkook membuat rookie lain harus berpuas diri tidak mendapat piala di akhir tahun. Debutnya yang digadang-gadang sukses besar itu diam-diam sering dipertanyakan oleh Yoongi. Seistimewa apa seorang Jeon Jungkook?

" Yoongi, a-aku…" tangan Jisoo meremas milik Yoongi yang ada digenggamannya

Yoongi tersenyum ke arah Jisoo " Kalau kau berpikir untuk kembali kesana dan mendatanginya, ini sudah terlambat"

" A-apa maksudmu?"

Mereka berdua berada diatas panggung. Terlambat untuk Kim Jisoo melarikan diri dari rangkulan mesra tangan kiri Yoongi di pinggangnya. Dan terlambat untuk Jungkook melarikan diri dari acara utama malam ini. Tangan kanan Yoongi meraihmicmeminta perhatian kepada semua tamu undangan yang berada disana

" Seperti yang kalian semua sudah kenal, disampingku adalah Kim Jisoo. Kekasihku selama empat tahun terakhir ini" Yoongi melepaskan tangan kiri yang melingkar di pinggang Jisoo dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jisoo ke depan panggung

Jisoo sudah cukup lama mengenal Min Yoongi. Yoongi dan semua hal yang membuatnya ditakuti, salah satunya adalah ini. Rencana tak terduganya yang bisa membuat semua orang hanya mampu berdiri diam bagai patung atau bahkan ingin bunuh diri dari pada mengikuti rencana miliknya. Tidak ada yang mampu menebak isi pikirannya. Di satu hari dia bisa saja mengajak Jisoo makan malam romantis berdua hingga mengantarkannya pulang lalu hilang kabar selama berbulan-bulan. Dan Jisoo sudah cukup pandai untuk tahu mengapa, tak lama setelah hal-hal seperti itu terjadi, sebuah artikel mengenai _Betapa sempurnanya mereka berdua_ akan dirilis dan Jeon Jungkook pasti kecewa membacanya.

Tidak ada perasaan didalam hubungan yang mereka jalin. Yoongi tidak pernah mencoba untuk menumbuhkannya dan Jisoo tidak pernah bisa melupakan Jungkook yang ditinggalkannya. Hubungan ini semata-mata untuk ambisi mereka berdua. Jisoo untuk karirnya, Yoongi untuk melihat Jungkook sengsara? Pertanyaan sebesar itu terus menghantui pikiran Jisoo selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Mengapa Yoongi membenci Jungkook?

Jisoo menatap Jungkook yang masih duduk bersama Taehyung di meja mereka, tangan kirinya memegang gelas dan menenggak alkohol entah sudah yang keberapa sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebatang rokok yang hampir terbakar seluruhnya. Jisoo sebisa mungkin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya lalu berjalan berbalik menghampiri Yoongi yang menaikkan sudut bibirnya licik menatap Jisoo.

" Malam ini aku ingin berbagi sebuah kabar" Yoongi memulai aksinya

Jungkook menatap Jisoo yang berdiri kaku bak patung disamping Yoongi yang sedari tadi menguasai acara malam ini. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengisi gelasnya lagi, mencoba tetap sadar untuk mengemudi pulang.

" Kim Jisoo…" Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya

Yoongi merogoh kantong celananya dan Jisoo memahami semuanya. Senyuman yang ditampilkannya sedari tadi terganti dengan sebuah tatapan dingin tak percaya bahwa Yoongi akan melamarnya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

Kalimat itu terlontar dan riuh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar. Itu jelas sebuah 'pernyataan' bukan 'pertanyaan'. Jisoo tidak punya hak untuk menolak penyataan Yoongi. Tapi tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Jisoo bahwa Yoongi melamarnya. Untuk apa ? Empat tahun ini berlalu tanpa arti, tanpa rasa _saling_ memiliki, yang ada hanya Yoongi yang memilikinya. Dan rasanya Jisoo tidak sudi untuk dimiliki lebih jauh oleh seorang Min Yoongi.

"PLAK" Mic yang dipegang Yoongi terjatuh

"Astaga tanganku terpeleset" Jisoo terperangah berlebihan

Yoongi menatap Jisoo terkejut tapi tak lama kemudian dia dengan pandai menyembunyikannya dibalik senyuman tipis. Yoongi menunduk berusaha meraih mic di lantai panggung itu tapi Jisoo malah menendangnya lebih jauh, Yoongi sontak menoleh marah ke arah Jisoo tapi yang dipandangi hanya meangkat alis penuh kemenangan disertai seringaian kecil disudut bibir.

" Dia sudah gila" bisik Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri

Jungkook di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Seingatnya Jisoo memang tidak _sepenurut_ kelihatannya. Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu sesungguhnya dipenuhi oleh rasa ingin tahu dan hilang rasa takut. Jisoo bisa saja melakukan hal-hal nekad diluar nalar seperti sekarang. Jungkook mematikan rokok yang diisapnya, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia merokok dan rasanya menyenangkan.

" Mau lagi?" Taehyung menyodorkan sekotak rokoknya serta pemantik api kepada Jungkook

" Terimakasih _hyung_ " Jungkook meraih sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya diantara bibirnya

Jisoo berusaha menahan tawanya ketika Min Yoongi terpaksa turun dari panggung untuk mengambilmicyang baru saja ditendangnya. Entah kenapa dia malah mengambilmicyang sudah dijatuhkan Jisoo alih-alih meminta yang baru dengan asisten di sampingnya. Jisoo menghela nafas panjang, dia selalu punya kemantapan tekad bila menginginkan sesuatu dan malam ini tidak ada yang diinginkan Jisoo selain mempermalukan Yoongi.

Jisoo berjalan menuruni panggung. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang direncanakannya. Yoongi merapatkan rahangnya kesal menatap Jisoo yang entah sedang apa sekarang.

" Kurasa Kim Jisoo benar-benar sudah kehilangan akalnya" bisik Taehyung

Jungkook hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman, akal sehatnya tidak mampu memberikan respon yang tepat atas tindakan Jisoo mempermalukan Yoongi. Jisoo yang menuruni panggung itu tampak anggun dan cantik seperti dia biasanya. Tapi ada yang berbeda ketika langkah demi langkah terus dijalankan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu semakin mendekat ke arah dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung berada.

Jungkook hanya bisa mematung ketika Jisoo berhenti dihadapannya. Wajah itu tidak pernah berubah sejak empat tahun yang lalu ketika mereka berdua terakhir bertemu. Jungkook kehilangan kata dan tidak mampu bergerak ketika Jisoo menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Jungkook mati-matian menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak memeluk tubuh Jisoo

"Aku sudah pernah bilang" tangan Jisoo terulur mendekati wajah Jungkook "Aku tidak suka **kekasihku** merokok"

Rokok yang sedari tadi terselip diantara bibir Jungkook diambil oleh tangan kanan Jisoo dan Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak.

Tangan Jisoo mendarat di kedua pipi Jungkook " Apa kau masih menungguku Jungkook ?"

" Aku tidak pernah beranjak darimu sejak empat tahun lalu _noona_ "

" Terima kasih. Meski harus kuakui bahwa kau adalah penakut yang selama empat tahun ini tidak pernah berusaha merebutku kembali"

Setelah itu tubuh Jungkook bertindak tidak sejalan dengan akal sehatnya. Sebuah ciuman tercipta diantara keduanya. Taehyung yang berada di dekat mereka berdua hanya bisa menutup mulutnya kaget

" Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah gila" matanya diam-diam melirik ke arah kakak tirinya

Min Yoongi kehabisan kata-kata. Kim Jisoo benar-benar mempermalukannya. Benar-benar mempermalukan Yoongi hingga rasanya harga dirinya tidak ada lagi. Dia pikir Jungkook yang akan bertindak nekad malam ini, karena itu dia memperingatkan Jungkook sore tadi. Tapi tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikirannya bahwa Jisoo yang akan merusak rencananya.

Para tamu tampaknya mulai paham situasi, mereka satu persatu melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar tanpa perlu disuruh. Min Yoongi ditinggalkan berdiri sendirian di depan panggung, tidak ada kata pamit yang disampaikan kepadanya yang ada hanyalah tatapan iba dari para kolega.

"WANITA SIALAN" umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi

Jisoo berbalik menatapnya " Dengar, terserah kau mau membuat artikel apa tentangku nantinya tapi kau harus tau Yoongi. Aku berhenti. Aku berhenti disponsori oleh mu"

" Disponsori ?"

" Kekasihmu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya" Yoongi tertawa getir "Jungkook, kau pikir bagaimana Jisoo bisa memulai debutnya empat tahun lalu dengan muncul sebagai pemeran utama di film yang memakan biaya puluhan miliar?"

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya " Aku membuat perjanjian dengannya. Kami harus tampil sebagai seorang kekasih. Dia akan mensponsori untuk karir aktingku, dan aku akan menjadi kekasihnya sebagai pengalih perhatian puluhan perbuatan licik yang dilakukannya"

Taehyung menghela nafas frustasi " Biar kuperjelas _perbuatan licik_ apa yang dilakukannya, Jungkook"

" DIAM KAU" Yoongi berteriak ke arah Taehyung

" AKU TIDAK AKAN HYUNG" Taehyung tidak kalah emosi " Sepuluh tahun aku mengenalmu! Aku tahu kau dalang dibalik kecelakaan mobil milik Ibuku saat dua minggu sebelum pernikahan orang tua kita. Aku tahu kau juga yang menyuruh Agensi untuk menolak naskahku karena aku memukul wajahmu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau juga yang pernah membunuh seorang jurnalis hanya karena dia menulis rumor mengenai jaringan bisnismu di pasar gelap !"

" Dan sungguh bagaimana kau bisa tahan empat tahun bersamanya ?" Jungkook membuka suara

" Karena dia mengancam akan menghancurkan karirmu bila aku pergi" Jisoo berkata lirih

"Well, aku bisa keluar dari industri ini kapan saja. Memangnya _sunbae_ siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa karir seseorang bisa bertahan lama ?"

Jungkook meraih lengan Jisoo menggiringnya untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Taehyung sudah mendahului mereka menghilang dibalik pintu masuk. Dan Yoongi merasa benar-benar dibodohi, amarahnya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Selama ini dia terkenal sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar tenang dan mampu mengendalikan situasi, tapi sekarang kedua sejoli itu berhasil mengunci mulutnya ditambah dengan perilaku adik tirinya yang semakin menyudutkannya.

" Jadi kau benar-benar berhenti Jisoo ?"

Tidak ada yang salah dengan ambisi Yoongi. Dia dibesarkan tidak bersama orang tuanya. Mereka baru melaksanakan kewajiban mereka sebagai orang tua ketika Yoongi memasuki bangku SMP, berkilah bahwa kehidupan mereka dahulu terlalu berat untuk dilewati bertiga. Setidaknya hingga mereka punya bisnis yang cukup menjamin untuk melanjutkan kehidupan. Tapi bukankah itu fungsi keluarga? Jika penderitaan mereka dilewati bersama-sama, mungkin Yoongi akan paham bahwa tidak semuanya yang dia inginkan bisa didapatkan. Mungkin Yoongi akan lebih mengerti bagaimana rasanya dicintai, ditunggu, dan arti sebenarnya dari bersabar. Tapi Yoongi sudah terlambat untuk berpura-pura menjalin hubungan orangtua-anak yang harmonis saat itu. Terlambat saat dia menyadari bahwa Ibunya pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya dan dia.

Jadi kemana fungsi keluarga ? Atau Yoongi hanyalah penghias bingkai citra keluarga yang bahagia? Dimana letak kebahagiaan sebenarnya untuk Yoongi? Dan bahwa ternyata Ayahnya juga bermain api dibelakang Ibunya sejak lama membuatnya bertambah yakin bahwa sekuat apapun cinta pada suatu saat akan tiba waktunya. Perpisahan yang dikarenakan pengkhianatan, kebohongan hingga ambisi.

" Ya. Aku berhenti" Kalimat lugas itu keluar dari mulut Jisoo tanpa menghentikan langkahnya

Wanita itu masih sama sejak empat tahun lalu ketika dia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Penuh ketegasan dan kemantapan hati untuk menjalin kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan. Jisoo untuk karirnya dan Yoongi untuk rasa kesepiannya. Memang tidak ada perasaan yang terjalin disana, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Yoongi semakin menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkan Jisoo. Hubungan mereka bukan seperti pasangan kekasih normal yang saling bertukar kabar. Biarlah Yoongi dianggap berdelusi,tapi dengan kehadiran Jisoo dia merasa dicintai. Setidaknya didepan media dan jurnalis yang tak henti mengarahkan lensa mereka.

Tidak ada yang salah dari ambisi Yoongi. Dia hanya ingin dicintai.

END

Aku tau ini aneh T.T

Sudah lama sekali sejak aku menulis cerita

Jadi terima kasih kalau kalian mau membaca cerita abal2 ini


End file.
